


Darkness Craves Company

by i_want_you_to_make_me (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_want_you_to_make_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't scared of a lot, but this, this definitely scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Craves Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceconspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconspiracy/gifts).



> So I finally managed to start shipping it and this is the resulting drabble. I also have two other actual fics that I'm gonna post soon I just have to not be too lazy to edit them.

Dean likes to joke that when a girlfriend tells you that they love you, that it's time to hightail it out of there because shit is about to get serious. Sam usually just fixes him with a bitchface and then leaves it. He's never been like that, always more ready to projectile vomit his feelings like a teenage girl. He never understands why Dean is like this.  

The thing is, I love you has never scared Dean. The "L-word" (and definitely not the good one) has never forced him away, it's when they stare at him afterwards like they expect something, as if they can maybe change Dean (or the ones who he's told about his shitstorm of a life anyways), like they think Dean even wants to change at all. Nobody wants Dean just as he is. Too many hard edge's and never enough straight answers. It's when they want Dean to love them back without knowing him at all that he has to leave fast, running quickly with his tail between his legs.  He's never minded much, "lovey dovey" sex always feels better anyways.

The problem only rears it's fugly head when Cas looks at him. Just fucking looks at him. Because he splits Dean wide open, digs and pokes and prods and examines every inch of him until even the parts he has crammed deep, deep down squirm and quiver and vibrate in his chest and Castiel can see all the frayed, broken edge's of Dean's core, his soul. And it scares Dean half to death (the other half long dead) because no one, _no one_ ,  has ever looked at Dean Winchester like that and then stayed long enough to see how it effected him. But Cas knows Dean inside and out, even the places he won't let Sam see, but Dean doesn't need to explain or clarify or talk about his feelings, because he doesn't have to. Cas just _knows_.

Dean practically swims in feelings when Cas is around and honestly, nothing is worse. Dean is like a lovesick puppy but he can't seem to run with his tail between his legs but Cas knows that too. Is gentle and soft when he talks, as if trying to keep a frightened animal from fleeing. Dean thinks the whole thing is pathetic but he's never done this before.

The word love doesn't scare Dean but the way it looks on someone else's face does. The way it beats in his chest and his lungs and pumps in his goddamn veins when he looks at Cas and wonders if this is what love feels like, but yet, Dean doesn't run. He does not try to get away and he thinks that means something.

 

 


End file.
